Tornado Kiss
by Maya Rainey
Summary: One-shot. Fluffy. Set during episode 5 "Home Sweet Zombie". Cassandra and 10K are looking for supplies when the Zombie-nado hits Castle Point, Roberta's hometown. Unable to return to Roberta's house, they are forced to seek shelter in the abandoned buildings of the small town.


**Warnings:** slightly AU (because they don't hide in a car), Cassandra's POV

**Disclaimer:** Z Nation doesn't belong to me; it's property of SyFy and all people related.

* * *

><p><strong>Tornado Kiss<strong>

"I have some food. Did you find anything?" I ask when I meet with 10K in the hall of the house we're searching. He nods and shows me a bag full of can-food; I try to suppress the smile that comes to my lips. That's exactly what I was craving for. "Good, let's go then."

We get out of the house and run through Castle Point's streets. The tornado screams above our heads; it's alive and it's getting close, preparing itself to devour us.

"I don't think we can go back to Roberta's house" I shout above the sound of the wind. 10K nods and glazes around us, looking for something. He starts running towards the closest building. I follow him closely, my hair flying around my face; I observe him while he tries to open the door. It resists for a few seconds, but eventually he cracks the door open and enters the building. I follow and close the door behind me. He starts running, taking a passage to the left; we see a staircase and run towards it, entering the basement. I hope that these locked doors will keep the wind and the zombies away from us.

10K sits in a corner of the room, his rifle resting against his leg. He looks calm, almost pleased. I don't feel safe in here. We're just two trapped animals who have nowhere else to go. I realize I can't get out of here; not now, and not until the storm stops. I've made my choice, and now I have to live with it – or die trying.

I sit next to him, a knife in my hand. You can never be too cautious; I may not be able to slice this tornado, but I surely can stab some damn zombie.

"Do you think it'll last long?" I ask 10K, turning slightly my head to look at him. He shrugs his shoulders, touching nervously his rifle.

"Dunno." He glances at me; his attention is caught by a mourning zombie wearing a blue dress. Gunshot. The zombie drops dead in the ground. "Never been to one. They're usually fast, though."

"Well, I feel like I'm the only one here who's worried" I say, biting my lip and looking around the basement. The main room where we are is lightened by three tiny windows located next to the ceiling; there are two halls that go to opposite sides, but they are too dark to know what's beyond them.

"It's because you are" he answers with a laugh, biting softly his lip. I stare into his beautiful blue eyes and feel myself melting. I don't have to worry. He's here with me, he can protect me.

_What? What the hell are you thinking Cassandra? Wake up, for god's sake!_

I look away from him, trying to hide my red-burning cheeks. I get distracted for a second. And then, the windows explode in a million of pieces.

I scream, covering my head for protection. 10K is shouting, trying to tell me something above the sound of the wind. But I can't hear him; I can't hear anything. My head hurts and my thoughts are confused. Where am I? What am I doing here?

I feel someone dragging me, and I do nothing to stop it. Then, the screams of the wind get lower. I open my eyes and see 10K lying on top of me. His arms are wrapped around my head, protecting me from the tornado. Our faces are inches apart, and I feel his hot breath against my mouth. He smells good. He moves his head and I feel his lips against my ear, giving me goosebumps.

"Are you okay?" he asks, looking concerned. I nod, unable to look away from his beautiful eyes. Now that I'm closer to him, I see that they're not really blue, but aqua, with a little green on them. He stares back at me.

Suddenly, I feel the urge to kiss him. It must be the throbbing pain in my head or the sound of the tornado that destroys the city, but I don't seem able to think clearly. _C'mon, Cassandra, he's a kid. He's _the_ kid. He must be 18 or something, you can't just _kiss_ him._

Well, maybe I can't, but 10K can.

His lips crash into mine; then he stops there, not sure on what to do next. I laugh and bite his lip; this seems to make him loose all his shyness. I feel his tongue caressing mine and his hands cuddling my cheeks. His mouth tastes good.

Around us, the wind is calming down. The tornado is gone, we have to worry with the zombies again. We break the kiss and stare into each other's eyes. For the first time, I'm the one who has nothing to say. 10K breaks the silence.

"Well, that was one hell of a tornado kiss."


End file.
